


who needs sunshine when i've got your smile

by CaptainDog



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (technically a little bit of penetration but very very minimal), Adoption, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Slice of Life, Trans Luke Skywalker, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDog/pseuds/CaptainDog
Summary: The world is a poisoned, burnt out ruin, but a family can find ways to be happy.





	who needs sunshine when i've got your smile

**Author's Note:**

> This idea got stuck in my head and I had to spit it out before I moved on to anything else. I love these characters, they are so sweet and good. Not beta'd, feel free to point out glaring errors. Or hmu bc I need a regular beta honestly. I'm on [tumblr](http://www.captaindog.tumblr.com)

Bodhi paused in his work of tilling fertilizer into the barren soil. It felt like a useless task, but he was determined to keep at it every season, just in case anything took. He straightened up, cracking his back, and peered at the horizon. It was just a flat line, barely distinguishable since the earth and the sky were similar shades of rusty red. He frowned. Luke wasn't late yet, but Bodhi had been hoping for him to be early.

 

“Do you see Dad?” a young voice asked. He glanced down. Rey's raggedy clothes were caked with red earth. She'd been “helping” which mostly meant looking for treasures in the dirt. He could see the misshapen bulge in her pocket that meant she had at least found an interesting rock. Bodhi shook his head.

 

“He's not due back yet. He's probably just taking his time talking to Grandpa Baze and Grandpa Chirrut.”

 

He said it for his own peace of mind as well as hers.

 

Rey frowned and hopped close to his side. She latched onto the pant leg of his coveralls. “Can we go inside, Papa? The sky looks bad.”

 

Bodhi looked away from her, into the distance. She wasn't wrong. The lowest clouds, almost a burgundy color, were heavy and looming. They seemed immobile, but just a few minutes ago they had been barely visible. Toxin storms moved in fast and without much warning. Bodhi had survived long enough out here to know when it was time to retreat. He didn't answer verbally, just knelt down to let Rey climb into his arms. He carried her across the little patch of ground that would hopefully become an outdoor garden and to the hatch that led to their underground home. He set her down, unlatched it, and let her climb in. He waited until she was halfway down the ladder before following.

 

Rey was already pulling off her boots, goggles, and the bandana that had been covering her nose and mouth by the time Bodhi had sealed the hatch and climbed the rest of the way down. She dutifully lined her boots up by the wall and hung up her bandana and goggles on the little peg just at Rey-height. Bodhi followed suit.

 

“Papa, my hair got all messed up,” Rey complained, tugging at one of her buns which had come loose. Bodhi suspected that his own hair was probably not that much better for wear. He ran his hand through it and sure enough, was met with a tangle. “Let's get cleaned up, and then I'll fix it for you. And you can fix mine.”

 

She brightened at this and scampered off, probably to get a rag. Just a bit of dust wasn't enough to have a real bath over, when water was so difficult to collect and purify. Bodhi followed her through the entryway and went into the alcove that served as a kitchen. There was a little bit of water left in the canteen when he shook it. Not enough for a full pot of tea, but Rey would want hers to be mostly sugar syrup and sweetened condensed milk anyway. Bodhi could divide it up so that Luke could have a nice, proper cup when he returned. He poured the water (every last drop of it) into a pot and fetched a lighter to get the stove going. Rey wandered back in from her bedroom a few moments later, carrying a bundle of cloth. She handed a rag to Bodhi, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

 

“You should wait until you're cleaned up before cooking, Papa. Now the tea will taste like dirt.”

 

Bodhi chuckled and started to wipe off the worst of the day's grime. “I didn't let any get into the water, don't worry. And the sugar will cover up any dirt flavor.”

 

Rey looked skeptical, but she accepted the answer for now. She wiped her own hands of caked clay. Bodhi cleaned himself up and gathered the ingredients for tea. It was a recipe he'd picked up from his adopted parents, something they'd adapted from a proper tea brew when the world went to shit. Rey was bursting at the seams by the time he finished preparing everything.

 

“Papa,” she said in a whining tone, one she'd definitely picked up from her Dad. “My hair's tangling more. We have to fix it now.”

 

“I'm coming, I'm coming.”

 

He took the brush she was brandishing at him. “Come on, let's go up to the window,” he said.

 

While most of their bunker was completely subterranean, there were a few places of access to the surface. The hatch that served as the main entrance and exit. The air filters and exhaust valves. The tunnel that led to a further hatch (used only in emergencies). And the window, domed like an insect's eye. There was a rope ladder hanging from the ledge, where one could sit and observe the outside world without any danger of poisonous air or deadly storms. Bodhi didn't like sitting there during the storms, but Rey and Luke were fascinated by them. It made for a good lookout point, though.

 

Rey climbed the ladder first, Bodhi behind her to catch her just in case she slipped. It never happened, but he was a worrywart when it came to his little Rey of sunshine. Bodhi sat criss-cross on the blankets they kept piled on the ledge and Rey climbed into his lap. They could see in all directions, but they knew that Luke would be coming from the East.

 

Rey sat still as a stone while Bodhi unwound her intact buns and began to brush out her hair. It needed a wash, but it wasn't as if they would be seeing anyone that might look down upon greasy hair or ragged clothes. That was a luxury of the distant past. She began to hum a little song while he brushed and divided her locks for new buns.

 

He was just tucking the last wisps of her hair behind her ears when she sat up straight and pointed.

 

“Dad!”

 

Bodhi looked over her shoulder. It was difficult to discern much, now that the storm was raging across the landscape. But sure enough, he could see a figure through the plumes of red sand. They wore a long coat. It wasn't a positive identifier, but Luke had left wearing a coat like that. He just hoped that Luke was wearing his gas mask.

 

Bodhi kept petting Rey's smoothed-out hair while they watched the figure come closer and closer. Neither spoke, just anxious to know for sure whether it was Luke.

 

The fact that the figure went right for the entrance hatch was a good sign. A stranger might not know where to look for that. The figure paused as it unscrewed the large wheel that kept the hatch closed. It raised its head and pulled back its hood, facing right in the direction of the domed window. Though their face was obscured by a gas mask, there was no mistaking the shaggy blond hair that was revealed. The figure waved. Bodhi grinned and hugged Rey to his chest. “That's Dad all right. Let's get down from here and greet him.”

 

They both waved at Luke before clambering down the rope ladder. Bodhi let Rey ride on his shoulders, even though they were really both too old for that.

 

They waited, not so patiently, at the bottom of the hatch for Luke to climb down. As soon as his feet hit the floor, Bodhi and Rey both launched themselves at him. He was laughing when he finally managed to pull his gas mask off one-handed.

 

“What a welcome!”

 

“We've missed you.” Bodhi leaned in and kissed his husband. Rey must have been missing her other father badly, because she didn't even make a face at this display of affection. She was at an age where kissing was decidedly gross.

 

“I missed you too,” Luke said in a low voice. Bodhi loved that calm tone, it always set him at ease. He felt almost dizzy with how quickly his considerable anxiety had fled. He kissed Luke again.

 

“There's tea almost finished. Get your coat and boots off and come sit.”

 

Luke lowered his pack to the floor and stripped out of his outerwear. He had a difficult time of it, because Rey kept clinging to his leg. He finally got the hint and knelt down to give her a proper hug.

 

“I missed you, Sunshine.”

 

He kissed her forehead and picked her up, then passed her to Bodhi so he could retrieve his pack.

 

“Not good to neglect boiling water,” he teased, nodding towards the kitchen.

 

They reconvened at the little round table where they usually took their meals. Bodhi poured the water to steep and Luke settled himself in a chair. He opened up his pack and began to pull out the supplies he'd gone out for in the first place. Rey seated herself in his lap and refused to budge.

 

“While we wait for the tea to steep, show us what you brought,” Bodhi said.

 

Luke had to work around Rey's octopus-like grip on him, but he managed to lay his acquisitions out on the table.

 

“Canned fruit and vegetables, as usual. Baze threw in some pickles. Soap, fabric, water filters, medicine.” These were the things he'd set out to get. He and Bodhi took turns leaving the homestead for them, as well as to check in with their closest friends and family. The exciting part was seeing the treats Luke always managed to bring back. First was something wrapped in paper. “Chocolate. It's old, of course. We can't just eat it off the bar. But we can cook with it, make hot cocoa.”

 

Rey practically bounced. She'd never had hot cocoa, but knew all about it from when Luke and Bodhi reminisced. It had been a little more abundant in their childhoods. Luke grinned and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “We'll have it for your birthday.”

 

They didn't know her actual date of birth, but Bodhi had always been very particular about keeping track of the calendar. They celebrated on the anniversary of the day Baze and Chirrut had found her, wandering alone and starving in the bogs surrounding their homestead. It had been a miracle she hadn't sunk into the sludge.

 

Luke got a little more somber as he pulled the next package from his bag. “I stopped by old Ben's place to pay my respects. Some of his things are in here, as well as my parents'.” He tapped the box, but didn't open it. “That can wait a little while, I think.” Bodhi reached over and squeezed Luke's shoulder. He'd lost his aunt and uncle, the people who'd raised him, back before Bodhi had met him. But Ben, a man who'd known his parents, was his last connection to his family. Luke cast a grateful look at his husband.

 

Rey squirmed, clearly missing the emotional weight of the moment. “What else, Dad?”

 

Luke chuckled. “Well, I got you a present.” He had to reach back into his pack for it, and struggled to pull it free. For an adult, it was little more than a stick, but it was the perfect size for Rey. She slid off his lap and held her hands out for the staff.

 

Rey's eyes went wide and bright, and her fathers could almost see stars shining in them. Bodhi groaned. “This is all we need. She's going to scare the life out of the goats.”

 

But Luke was grinning, that shit-eating grin that always made him look like the nineteen year old Bodhi had first met. Somehow, Rey had inherited that sunny smile despite having no blood relation to him.

 

“Grandpa Chirrut found just the right pole, not too heavy for you,” Luke explained to Rey. “Grandpa Baze did all the metalwork with it, see the twists here? And of course Chirrut tested it out to make sure it was just right.”

 

Rey had been in envy of her grandfather's staff for ages, ever since she had seen him fend off a small group of raiders with only it and his considerable martial arts ability. When they managed to visit, he liked to teach her various moves that she would then practice on thin air, the more tolerant of their goats, or even her fathers. She took the staff from Luke immediately, tested the weight of it in her hands. It was still a bit big for her, but she would grow into it. She swung it around.

 

“Hey!” Bodhi exclaimed, when she nearly knocked a jar of oil off a shelf. “Let's watch how we use that inside.”

 

Luke chuckled and set a hand on her shoulder. “That's yours, but there are rules, okay? I'll have to take it if you scare Papa too bad.”

 

Rey sighed long-sufferingly and lowered her new weapon. “Okay,  _ fine _ .”

 

She agreed to set it down while they drank their tea and Luke finished showing off what he'd brought.

 

His last gift was a cloth sack, which he handed to Bodhi. “I didn't forget about you, love.”

 

Bodhi raised an eyebrow and opened the sack. His eyes widened.

 

“There was an old friend of Ben's at his place. She was paying her respects and getting some things that he'd left to her. She gave me these for you.”

 

Bodhi lifted a smaller bag from the cloth sack. “Seeds? Luke, there are flower seeds in here!” He dug through the bag with enthusiasm, noting each variety of plant.

 

“She said she'd been keeping them safe, uncontaminated, to give to someone. She travels around a lot, so she can't plant them herself.”

 

“And she gave them to us? Why?”

 

Luke was quiet for a moment. “She...it turns out she knew my father. He took her in at some point, before Leia and I were even conceived. In a way, she's kind of like my older sister.”

 

Bodhi looked from Luke to the seeds, and back again. “I hope I get the chance to thank her in person.”

 

Luke nodded. “I told her where we are, and she – Ahsoka - said she'd visit. She wants to meet Rey.”

 

Bodhi smiled and reached for Luke's hand. “I'm glad.”

 

“Me too.”

 

This was too much serious talk for Rey. She started inching away from the table, staff in hand. Bodhi noticed just in time. “Nope. I don't need you getting all riled up right before bedtime.”

 

She sat, the staff making a louder clang than strictly necessary.

 

“Put that in a safe place in your room, and get yourself ready for bed.”

 

There was much complaining and stomping, but Rey did as she was told. Bodhi turned his attention back to the seeds. “Luke, there's so much here. If it grows, this will be enough to sustain us for...who knows long.”

 

“I know.” Luke grinned. “When's the last time you saw a flower that was just a flower?”

 

Bodhi shook his head. He couldn't remember. The only flowers he knew were from old art, or on squash plants (and those were rare enough).

 

“Everything's about food, water, survival. But I think it's worth it to have beautiful things for their own sake. And I knew you'd like it.”

 

Bodhi looked at him, and it hit him how in love he was. How in love he'd been for ages. It had never waned. He said so, because one should say these things out loud. Life was too uncertain to let love go unspoken.

 

“I love you too,” Luke said, his smile soft. They kissed, just in time for Rey to re-enter and make a retching sound. They just laughed and kissed again.

 

“I suppose you want a song to put you to sleep,” Bodhi said. It was their nightly tradition.

 

Rey nodded. “And I want Dad to sing it.”

 

That was no surprise, since he'd been gone so long. She'd probably try to convince him to stay with her all night.

 

“I'll sing for you,” Luke said. He helped Bodhi get their empty cups put away, packed up his bag (the contents of which they could properly put away tomorrow), and joined Rey in her bedroom. It was really more of a closet, an annex they'd dug into the bunker shortly after adopting her. But it was big enough for her to feel she had her own space.

 

Rey tucked herself into her sleeping bag and Luke knelt down next to her. Once she was settled, he began to sing.

 

Luke was no great singer, but he could carry a tune. Besides, this lullaby didn't require any great musical skill. It was one his Aunt Beru had sung when he was a child, and he knew she'd learned it from his grandmother. It was a language he didn't know, but the meaning seemed clear enough.  _ You're safe. I'm here to protect you. You can sleep without any worry. _

 

As he sang, he watched Rey's eyelids begin to droop. She had her new staff clutched in the way another child might clutch a teddy bear. He decided to let her, if it made her feel safe. She was out by the time he finished the song. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead one more time for the evening.

 

“I love you, sunshine.”

 

Luke had an incredible ability to move silently, which came in very handy when trying not to wake a small child. He crept back into his and Bodhi's room, glancing back every other step to make sure Rey was still asleep.

 

Bodhi was waiting for him in their bedroom.

 

He had changed to a threadbare undershirt and loose pants. His hair was loose, though still a bit of a mess, and hanging over his shoulders. Luke smiled at him as he closed the curtain that divided their room from the rest of the bunker. He stripped down in a similar fashion, to the tight bra that contained his small chest and his boxers.

 

He sat down behind Bodhi on the mat and nest of blankets that served as their bed. Bodhi handed him a hairbrush. It was a wordless routine. By the time Bodhi's hair was free of tangles and contained in a braid or ponytail, they could be sure that Rey was truly asleep. Luke began to gently brush, humming softly as he did so.

 

“How was the trip?”

 

Luke sighed. “Productive, as you can see by my haul.”

 

“But?”

 

“But exhausting. The walk seems to get longer and longer every time. Baze and Chirrut seem older every time. I hear about someone else who's been lost every time. I'm always afraid that I'm going to reach a homestead and find it deserted, or worse.”

 

Bodhi reached back and set a hand on Luke's thigh.

 

“It didn't happen this time. You made it there and you made it back, safe and sound.” He glanced around. “Unless there's something you're not telling me.”

 

Luke shook his head. Bodhi could easily see the truth in Luke's expression. “No. Safe and sound.” He kissed Bodhi's cheek quickly. “Come on, turn around. I'll finish this up.”

 

Bodhi turned back around and let Luke finish brushing his hair out. He tied it in a loose braid, taking more time than necessary to run his fingers through it, nails scraping just lightly against Bodhi's scalp. Bodhi shivered.

 

“Think we're safe?” he asked, turning around again.

 

Luke shrugged. “As safe as we'll ever be.”

 

They kissed, this time slower and more deliberately than before. Bodhi slid his hands up Luke's sides, lightly enough that Luke squirmed, ticklish. Bodhi grinned and Luke swatted him.

 

They both leaned back, Bodhi to pull off his shirt and Luke to struggle out of his sports bra. It really was too tight, but he put up with the discomfort for the sake of a different kind of comfort. Bodhi still made efforts to get him to cut down on wearing it, but he knew he wouldn't get much success. All he could really do was show Luke how much he loved him, loved his body, even if Luke didn't love every part of it.

 

Both of them topless, Bodhi guided Luke down to lie flat on the bed and then moved over him. They kissed again, heated, full of pent up longing. It wasn't sex that they missed the most when the other was away, but it was the easiest way of sating the need for intimacy when they were reunited.

 

Bodhi lowered himself so they were pressed chest to chest, legs tangled together. They were the same height and he loved how easy it was to fit his own body against Luke's. Luke responded immediately by wrapping his arms around his lover. One of Bodhi's legs slotted between Luke's.

 

“What do you need?” he asked.

 

“I think I should be the one asking you that.”

 

“You know, we'll just end up going back and forth and both of us will be unsatisfied.”

 

“My goal is for both of us to be satisfied.”

 

Bodhi snorted. “Just...tell me how you want to fuck.”

 

“That's not what I want to do,” Luke pouted. “I want to make love.”

 

Bodhi's exasperated expression was only barely hiding his fond grin.

 

“Okay, how do you want me to make love to you?”

 

Luke leaned up to kiss him. It was slow and tender. A little clumsy because they were both grinning. Luke decided to heat it up, though, by rocking his hips against Bodhi's thigh and nipping at his lip. Bodhi was happy to respond in kind and turn the kiss from sweet to filthy. When they finally broke apart, their breath was humid between them and their eyes were dark. 

 

“Like that,” Luke murmured. 

 

Bodhi’s chuckle was more of an exhale. “I’ll do my best, love.” 

 

“Oh, your best? That might just kill me.” 

 

“Are you going to tease me, or are you going to let me get in your pants?” 

 

“That was a compliment.” 

 

Bodhi gave him a look, so Luke shut his mouth and squirmed out from under him and slid out of his boxers. He kept his thighs pressed together for a moment. His head was tilted down, hair covering his eyes. Bodhi wondered for a moment whether Luke was feeling self-conscious. But then he raised his head just enough to meet Bodhi’s eyes and bit his lip. He parted his legs slowly as his mouth moved into a small, private smirk. Bodhi groaned. 

 

He crawled towards Luke, settling on his knees between his legs. 

 

“Do you want me to give you head?” 

 

Luke let out a little laugh. “I certainly won’t say no to that.” 

 

“But is it what you want?” 

 

Luke drew him up with a hand at the nape of his neck. He kissed him. “Yes, if I get to return the favor.” 

 

Bodhi grinned. He couldn’t resist kissing Luke again before settling himself down on his belly between Luke’s legs. Luke leaned back on the heels of his palms. He shivered at Bodhi’s breath on his inner thigh. 

 

Bodhi didn’t spent much time teasing. He licked up the length of Luke’s vulva, tongue pointed and pressing between the folds of his labia. He closed his eyes as his mouth met Luke’s clit and closed around it. He began to bob his head shallowly, sucking. His moan almost sounded relieved. 

 

He knew that Luke’s fingers and toes were curling, digging into the blankets laid down beneath them. Soon, his thighs would tremble and come to frame Bodhi’s head. He knew Luke’s reactions well, anticipated each with relish. He brought deft fingers to rub Luke’s front hole. He was met with unsurprising wetness and a full-body shiver. 

 

“Ah, Bodhi, I…” Luke cut himself off. 

 

Bodhi lifted his head. 

 

“Don’t  _ stop _ .”

 

Bodhi rolled his eyes and put his mouth on Luke again. He brought his arm under Luke’s thighs to grip at his hip and pull him in closer. The fingers at his entrance pressed in, just so. By now, he knew just how far he could go before it got painful. He cushioned Luke’s clit with his tongue while he traced the rim of his vagina with a finger, spreading wetness and eliciting small gasps. 

 

As mouthy as Luke could get, he wasn’t really that verbal in bed. That’s not to say he didn’t make noise. Bodhi loved every one of his small moans, his gasps, his sighs. It was all in the breath. When he felt Luke take in deeper and deeper breaths, he knew that his husband was approaching his limit. 

 

“Bodhi.  _ Bodhi _ .” 

 

It was a cue not to stop, not until Luke couldn’t take it any more. He closed his lips tight around Luke’s clit and sucked. He pumped two fingers in and out of him, only to the first knuckle. He felt the spasm first from Luke’s clit, which twitched hard in his mouth. Then came the clench around his fingers. Then came Luke’s shaky hand, gently pushing Bodhi away. 

 

He came up easily, his chin and cheeks damp and his eyes shining. “Welcome home,” he said. 

 

“Get up here, you.” 

 

Bodhi wiped his mouth with the back of his arm before kissing Luke. Luke frowned at him, but Bodhi knew that if he hadn’t, Luke was likely to complain. 

 

Bodhi felt Luke’s hand slide into his pants as they kissed. He groaned and bucked his hips. Luke chuckled. 

 

“Did you like sucking me off that much?”

 

“You know I did.” 

 

Luke pulled his hand free and gripped Bodhi’s hips. He didn’t have a lot of leverage at this angle, but Bodhi let him flip them over. Now Luke was straddling his legs and kissing him again with a renewed vigor. He always had been quick to recover after an orgasm. He broke the kiss to press his lips, hot and insistent, down Bodhi’s jaw and throat. He nuzzled at Bodhi, which made Bodhi glad that Rey was too young to recognize beard burn when she saw it. 

 

Luke travelled down Bodhi’s chest, covering his skin with lips and tongue and teeth. When he reached Bodhi’s navel, Bodhi shuddered and sucked in a breath. 

 

“Asshole…” Bodhi muttered. Luke knew very well that he was ticklish. 

 

“Couldn’t resist.” 

 

Bodhi watched him look up from under his shaggy hair with those huge blue eyes, blue like the sky used to be. Luke kept his eyes on him as he deftly pulled down Bodhi’s pants. Once they were kicked off and out of the way, he pushed Bodhi’s legs open and knelt between them. He wrapped his hand around his cock. 

 

Bodhi took in a deep breath. Luke was an infamous tease, which meant that Bodhi was probably in for a bout of torture. Sure enough, Luke stroked him slowly. When he bent his head, it was to lightly lick at the shaft of his cock. 

 

Bodhi groaned and pushed his fingers into Luke’s hair. Luke looked up at him with a warning expression. 

 

“Don’t push me down.” 

 

“I know better than that. I’m just...holding.” 

 

Luke kept his eyes on Bodhi and lowered his head again. This time, he slid his lips over the head of Bodhi’s cock. He sank down, taking as much as he could without choking. Tonight, it seemed, he would be merciful. 

 

He used his hand where he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Bodhi tried to keep watching him, but he just couldn’t. He tipped his head back and moaned. His fingers tightened in Luke’s hair. 

 

“Ah, Luke-”

 

Luke hummed and licked the head of Bodhi’s dick. 

 

It didn’t take long to get Bodhi to come. He was already so riled up from getting Luke off, that it only took a few more minutes of sucking and stroking before he was gasping out a warning. 

 

Not that Luke needed one. He knew exactly what he was doing. He didn’t pull up. Bodhi arched his back and cried out. Belatedly, he clapped a hand over his mouth. If the sound was loud enough to wake Rey, the damage had already been done. 

 

Neither of them moved for a few moments, Luke with his mouth still on Bodhi’s dick. He swallowed audibly. Another long couple of seconds passed, but it seemed that they were safe. He lifted his head and grimaced. 

 

“You don’t have to swallow, you know.” 

 

“It always seems like the easiest way. Less clean-up.” 

 

“Until you taste it.” 

 

Luke crawled up to lay half on top of him. Sweat-sticky skin glued them together. Luke tucked his head into the crook of Bodhi’s shoulder. They’d have to get some clothes on before they fell asleep, but for now they could just enjoy breathing together, feeling so close after too long apart. Bodhi reached blindly off to the side. It took a minute of groping, but he finally came back with something small in his fingers, retrieved from a box that served as a nightstand. He offered it to Luke. 

 

“The last of the candy from last trip.” 

 

Luke lifted his head and took the offered sweet from Bodhi with his lips. He hummed happily as he ate it, and then kissed his husband’s cheek. 

 

“Thank you, love.” 

 

“Anything for you.” 

 

Their eyelids began to droop, which was their signal to get up and put some clothes on. They quietly dressed and tucked themselves back into bed. Luke resumed his position, plastered to Bodhi’s side, arms around his middle and legs tangled together. He was a cuddler most times, and that tendency doubled when either of them had been away for a while. Bodhi put an arm around his back to secure him there. 

 

He fell asleep to Luke’s warm breath puffing against his neck. 

 

+

 

“Papa! Get up!” 

 

“Hnn?” 

 

Bodhi didn’t get much chance to orient himself; as soon as he sat up, he was knocked back down by the force of Rey’s tackle. 

 

“Sweetheart, what-”

 

“It’s a miracle!”

 

Bodhi rubbed his eyes and finally focused on Rey’s excited face. Her buns had come out in the night, so she looked even more manic with a halo of messy hair framing her head. 

 

“What’s a miracle?”

 

“Dad and I were feeding the goats and watering the plant beds. And there’s blossoms! The beans and the squash and the  _ flowers _ !”

 

That woke Bodhi right up. They’d planted the seeds Luke had brought back a couple of months ago in their makeshift greenhouse. The artificial light and scarcity of water and other nutrients made growing anything a challenge. They could usually get some potatoes and other hardy root vegetables, but the ones meant for sunlight never took. 

 

He pulled himself out of bed and let Rey grab his hand and tug him out of the bedroom. She dragged him through the bunker, to the hatch that led to the greenhouse and goat pen. They found Luke already inside. He turned. 

 

Bodhi could see from his bright grin that Rey was absolutely right. She tugged him forward, pointing insistently at the section of earth where they’d planted their gifts from Auntie Ahsoka (as she’d requested Rey call her when she visited). Bodhi crouched down. Sure enough, the plants which had bravely pushed their way up were showing buds and blooms. 

 

“We’ll pollinate them by hand in a day or two. Rey can learn how,” Luke said.

 

“And then they’ll turn into food?” Rey looked up at them both with wide eyes. Bodhi stood and lifted her up into his arms. 

 

“Hopefully. If it all goes right,” he said. 

 

“I have a feeling it will.” 

 

Bodhi didn’t bother to doubt Luke’s instincts. They were never wrong. 


End file.
